Cullen by Birth
by Bookworm143
Summary: Carlisle has a secret no one not even Edward knows. He has a daughter. Her name…Isabelle Cullen. What happens when she is reunited with her father? And who is her mate she thought was dead? What is he hiding? And can the Cullen's survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**London, England 1765 July 21****st**

As a man was walking out the front door of his small cottage a small girl named Isabelle 'Belle' Cullen, grabbed his shirt.

"Papa, where you go?" She asked as the man bent down to her level.

"Out Belle, I'll be back soon don't worry my sweet daughter. Listen to Jane okay." Carlisle Cullen said.

Carlisle's father was a pastor and wanted him to be a pastor to. He sent Carlisle on Vampire and Witch hunts almost every night, even though his granddaughter, Carlisle's daughter, waited restlessly each night for her father to return.

At the age of 26 his father married him to one of the worst ladies in the town, who, not so sadly, died in childbirth with Isabelle. Soon after Carlisle was forced into marrying a woman named Jane, the mayor's daughter. Jane hated Isabelle instantly. Isabelle despised the times she was left alone with her step-mother. She was constantly forced to clean and cook and other household chores that are initially for her step-mother.

"Okay papa, but I want my kiss first." Belle said.

Carlisle chuckled at his daughter and pecked a kiss on to her cheek then her forehead then her nose and finally her other cheek. Isabelle was mature for her age, she never complained once about Jane's behavior. She covered all of her bruises that were inflicted when she failed a task given to her. Carlisle didn't know of his wife's treatment towards his daughter, Isabelle wanted to make sure he never did.

He then headed out the door for another routine Vampire Hunt.

He never returned home after that night.

**London, England 1778 September 13th**

Little Belle grew up without her father. Living with her grandfather instead. He wanted to marry her off on her 16th birthday, that day was today.

He arranged for her to marry the most abusive man in the town and probably all of England the one known as Sir James.

Sir James was wealthy man; in fact he was the 4th nephew to the King. Sir James had already had four wives, all of who which had died of unknown causes. No one knew why, except of course the other young girls of the town. These girls were forced to work in the castle, some attending to the wives, it was soon discovered whoever he married would have bruises covering her arms, legs and torsos. They all knew, but all were too scared to alert the king.

**Belle's Pov**

I hate Grandfather. He took my father from me. He forced Papa to go out and fight the creatures of the night. He knew Papa might die! The night Papa left and never came home was 13 years and three days ago. I miss him, I miss my papa. I wish he would retune to me.

And now Grandfather wishes to marry me to Sir James! The worst man in the Kingdom he's had four wives already. And I don't intend to number five!

I plan to run, run until my feet fall off.

After the burning finally stopped I looked up to see a man. I was still slightly groggy from the pain, but I could make out the crimson red eyes in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloomington, Illinois 1918 August 9****th**

I am a cold one, a vampire. I was bitten the night I ran. I found I have many powers, most of which I have yet to figure out yet.

But I also still have my humanity as well and my human memories. My self control is just the same as when I was human, I'm still stubborn, I still have my temper, but I'm also kind and shy as I was also. Not to mention human blood repulses me.

I have moved a lot all over the world, seeing as I never age.

In Chicago, I meet a boy about the age of fifteen, a many years ago and he offered me a place to stay.

I had been with him and his family for two years. I consider them my second family, even if my feelings toward Edward are more than sisterly. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. are no longer alive. They recently died of Spanish Influenza and my Edward, my soul mate is dieing as well.

He knew what I was. It was an accident as to how he found out. I was going out to hunt, he saw me leave at my increased vampire speed and when I came home, the front of my dress was stained with blood. I didn't realize he was waiting for me in my chambers till I opened the wooden door.

He told me if he dies I must leave and not save him. We argued much about his transformation. I tried to make him see my reasons for wanting to change him, but he stuck firm with his choice no matter what I did.

He proposed to me just before he got sick.

I am only half alive without him.

**Forks, Washington 2009 September 16****th**

I've been miserable for the last 91 years. I've been becoming more like a zombie every year. I respected his wishes and when he was admitted to the over crowded hospital, I said my good byes and I left, never going back to the city I cherish so dearly.

The only thing that keeps me going is Kally.

Taking her to school and picking her up. Feeding her, taking care of her, making sure she is as happy as can be. I had always wanted a child with Edward, we were waiting till we wedded, however when I was giving my goodbye, Edward toke my hand and said to me,

"Kally, our daughter, would have been so beautiful."

One day I found out that I was pregnant; however I had not been with anyone. I'm not sure how but soon Kally came into this world, I love her, she's my little piece of Edward.

Kally is beautiful, just like her "father" said she would be, her hair is long, down to her waist, it's a soft brown color just as mine is and she has emerald green eyes just as Edward's were.

Kally grows slowly, she looks four but she's actually 17 and her mind is that of a 27 year old.

"Mama, I'm ready." she called

"Okay go get in the car." I said I changed my appearance to a 22 year old.

At first I believed I had many powers, but in truth I just have the power to copy others abilities. And since I have roamed the Earth for 247 years, I have collected many powers of all sorts.

I grabbed my purse as well as a notebook and headed out to the car. I took off at 120 mph to the kindergarten day care center at the edge of town.

I lifted Kally from the child seat in the backseat of my automobile, placed her on my hip and walked into the building. There was a lady about mid 30's behind the desk.

"Hello I'm Carol, how may I help you?" she asked

"Yes I am Isabella Masen I called yesterday about my daughter Kally" I said adjusting Kally as she buried her head into my hair. Over the years I started to detest Belle as a name. So I simply changed on letter and became Isabella instead of Isabelle.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry it's been a busy morning." she said

"That's quite alright, I understand." I said

"If Kally will just come with me I'll take her to her class" I set her down.

"Okay baby girl, do you have your cell phone?" I asked as I bent down to her level.

"Yes Mama, I promise to call you if I need anything." She answered

"Remember nothing it to small, if you have an owwie that you want Mama to kiss, call me."

"Okay Mama. Kissy please!" I chuckled as I pecked a kiss on to her cheek then her forehead then her nose and finally her other cheek, just like my father did when I was little.

"I'll see you after school Kally" she waved as she walked backward toward her class. When she was out of sight I finally went to my car and drove to the high school changing back to my actual 16 year old appearance.

As I pulled in I noticed that there weren't many spots left so I parked in between a silver Volvo and a red Bmw.

"Excuse me?" a pixie like voice said as I stepped out of my White Volkswagen Jetta. I turned around and saw a short vampire girl with black spiky hair. Her eyes a soft honey gold color. How interesting, they share the same diet as me.

"Yes, how may I be of service…I mean yeah?" I said. I never have been able to outgrow my old fashion since of speech. I glanced up and my eyes wandering to the four other vampires behind her

There was a female tall, blonde hair, looked like she could be a modern day runaway model. She stood there just examining her nails, as if I was boring her.

Standing next to her is a male tall, blonde, and look of pain on his face. Then I felt a tingling sensation, the tell sign that I have collected yet another ability.

Behind him was another male extremely tall, huge muscle covering his body, and short curly brown hair. He had his arm around the blonde's shoulders in an affectionate, but protective manor.

"We were wondering if you could come to our house after school. We would like to get to know you." The pixie like one said.

I ignored her and walked towards the third male in the group, I hadn't noticed him at first. He was leaning against the silver Volvo behind the rest of the coven a few meters away.

He had unruly bronze hair stuck out in many different directions and his golden eyes were locked on mine.

"Bella? My Bella? Love?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella? My Bella? Love?" he murmured as he opened his arms stepping towards me, I ran at a slightly faster than human speed to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck

"Edward, oh Edward your alive!" I dry sobbed into his chest.

"Oh my Bella, I love you so much. I missed you dearly." he said burring his head into my hair.

I leaned my head up to him as he leaned his head down to me. Our lips met and for the first time in 91 years I felt whole again.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" The blonde shrieked.

"Rosalie, be nice. I'll explain at the house okay" Edward addressed her but never looked away from my eyes.

She huffed and stomped off towards the school. The others quickly followed her actions, but glanced back at my mate and myself every so often till they were out of sight.

"Come along love." Edward said as he gently pulled on my hand. All I could do is stare lovingly up at him with, what I'm positive is, a goofy smile on my face as I followed him to homeroom.

It turns out that I have all but two periods with Edward. And I also have three classes with Alice, the pixie like one, and Jasper, the blond male one. I'm starting to think have identical schedules.

At lunch time, Edward and I sunk off to the back of the school.

"Oh how I've missed you." Edward sighed as he pushed me against the wall, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

As his lips mold to mine I start to loss all coherent thoughts. I didn't care that we were showing a display of affection, which should only be shown behind closed doors, in public. All I could focus on was the feeling of his body pressed up against mine and the way his lips aggressively attacked mine as if we were trying to make up for the many years apart.

We stayed like this for a long period of time, until a couple came around the corner. The girl, who I quickly figured out through out the day, was gossip central and just happen to lust after my Edward, gasped when she saw us. Edward and I finally broke apart to see the girl and a boy with blond spiked hair staring at us with there mouths hanging open.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked.

"Well...um...I mean uhh…you're kind of here and yeah." The girl stuttered out, her speech making no sense what so ever. Edward chuckled at her as he finally stood up straight and let me off of the wall.

"And what's up with her?" The blond asked as he flicked his hand toward me.

"She's my girlfriend who I haven't seen in a long time and we were just getting reacquainted." I giggled slightly at Edwards reply. A long time indeed.

"You have a girlfriend!" The girl shrieked.

"Yes that would be me, now if you will excuse us we have 11 minutes of reacquainting to do before 5th period starts." Not bothering to see if the actually went away I grabbed Edwards's shirt and pulled his mouth back down to mine, continuing where we left off. My father would be disgraced if he say my actions, but at the moment that didn't bother me. I had my heart back

The rest to the day passed in an Edward like blur. I already knew the material being taught forward, backwards, upside down and inside out, so I had no reason to concentrate on the professors that feel the need to proceed on and on with a lecture at the front of each room.

"Follow me to the house okay Bella." Edward said to me when we got to my car after the day finally ended. He leaned giving me a soft kiss as Rosalie passed by with a scowl on her face.

I followed them out past the town in to the woods and onto a long gravel path that had a big white mansion at the end.

Edward was out of the car and opening my door within seconds. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the door.

There was a woman with caramel colored hair standing on the porch next to the others. Her smile was so large I felt as I if it would start to become painful at any moment.

"Hello dear I'm Esme it's wonderful to meet you." She said as she pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Hello Esme, I am Isabella Cullen-Masen but I go by Bella" I greeted.

"Cullen?" Rosalie shrieked as she stalked toward me, "You are not a Cullen" She seethed as she jabbed her finger into my shoulder.

"Yes actually I believe I am. Cullen is my birth name." I stated confused.

"Esme, who do we have here?" the voice floated like honey. I spun around from where I stood by the front stairs to see a man in mint green medical scrubs and a white lab coat step out of a car. His hair was blond and slightly hung in his eyes and his eyes gold just like the rest of the coven.

"Papa?" I asked he looked at me, shocked, and the next second he was running toward me with open arms.

"Belle, Belle my daughter." I was wrapped in my fathers arms.

"Carlisle? Bella what's going on?" Edward asked. I moved back into his arms and smiled up at him.

"Do you remember what I said about my father? Well this is him Carlisle Cullen he supposedly died when I was three."

I looked around at everyone and noticed Esme was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry Esme he did not love my mother and I did not know her. She was what you would call now the town slut. Pardon my inappropriate language." I said

"It's not that sweetheart. Its just my family is finally complete!" She said as she smiled at me.

"Belle, how did you get changed?" Papa asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said in a cold tone as my whole body seemed to freeze and lock up.

"Please Belle I'm your father and I really want to know." Papa said

"I said I don't wish to speak of it." I yelled. The wind started to pick up and the sky darkened. Lightning started to strike all around me as fire started to come from my hands. My eye color was probably going haywire as well. All of the coven were all staring at me like I was crazy and starting to panic and protect there mates, all except for Edward, he calmly walked toward me despite the other screaming at him to stay away from me.

He reached up and took my face in his hands rubbing his thumb soothingly across my cheekbone. I calmed down slightly.

"Love you need to calm down, its okay. No one will force you to do anything you don't want to." He said as he pulled me into his arms. I tucked my head under his chin as I fully calmed and so did the environment around us.

"Your eyes, I liked them better when you were human." I said looking up. I placed my hand on his cheek quickly changing his eye color back to the green there were when he was human.

"There much better" I smiled up at him.

Suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Where are you? I need you now please!" The angelic voice of my daughter cried over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there baby. Just hold on." I hung up and turned to Edward.

"Remain here, I will be right back." I took off toward the daycare changing in to the 22 year old form I was in this morning.

The bells chimed as I walked into the door of the day care. I could see the worried look on Carol's face, then the relief as soon as she saw me.

"Perfect timing, I will go get Kally for you." With that she rushed to the play area where I heard screaming children.

"Mommy!" Kally called running to me.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" I questioned picking her up and holding her on my hip.

"It was fine, but I don't like Joey. He kept staring at me. And he tried to kiss me!" I laughed at how my 17 year old daughter could still act like a four year old.

"Well sweet heart, I have the best news for you." I started walking in to the parking lot.

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She pleaded

"I found Daddy." I said hugging her close.

"Really? Daddy, as in my very own daddy to love and hold me?" she asked as I helped her climb onto my back.

"Yes baby your very own daddy." I said as I began to run back to the Cullen's house. Her excited giggles floated trough the air, she loves it when I run with her.

Not even five minutes later we come through the forest to the Cullen's house. I sat her down when we reached the door. She took hold of my hand and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement jumping off her.

"Calm down girly" I laughed opening the door.

Everyone was gathered around Edward, who had his head in his hands, when I got in I looked at them confused.

"Papa, I have some one for you and Edward to meet." I stated, slowly walking into the den. His eyes shot to mine.

"Who is it Belle?" he asked his tone was off.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I questioned, ignoring his question.

"Ha! You, that's what! You take off to another mate and leave him here!" Rosalie sneered.

"What mate? I only have one, Edward." I stated confused.

"Then who did you call baby?" The pixie like female, who I have yet to learn her name, asked.

"Baby? Oh you mean on the phone. That was Kally Elizabeth Masen." I said

"Who is that?" The blonde male asked.

"You don't mean?" Edward questioned, hope gleaming in his eyes as he lifted his head to look at me.

"You would be correct, Kally is my daughter Papa's granddaughter and Edward's daughter" I stated proudly, looking down at my little girl.

"That's not possible you were a vampire when…" Edward said finally speaking up.

"I know that. I don't know how she's here but she is and she is what kept me from killing my self she grows slow she looks four but is really about 17." I said walking over to Edward, who was seated on the couch, a look of relief present on his face. Kally followed close behind me as I went.

"Edward, I would like you to meet you daughter."


	4. AN Im so sorry!

Im back!

Sorry for the long long long loooong delay in the chapter updates. I just restarted school and got into a bit of trouble so I was blocked off from my computer. New chapters for almost all of my stories will be posted as soon as I finish typing them. Thank you so much for all the support!

~Kenny


End file.
